


Альфа и Омега

by jamie_lee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pre-Slash, i'm still sorry, in russian, maybe a little
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Альфа и Омега

Дерек исчез из их жизней практически на все летние каникулы, и Стайлз был бесконечно благодарен ему за это. Было приятно хотя бы на пару месяцев притвориться, что они обычные подростки, и единственные их проблемы - девчонки. Хотя, конечно же, иногда Стайлз ощущал себя третьим лишним, потому что Скотт и Эллисон не отходили друг от друга ни на шаг, когда им удавалось пересечься без свидетелей (конечно же, Стайлз был не в счет, и ему иногда хотелось промыть глаза кислотой от того, что он видел), и словно старались вплавиться в друг друга. Что, без сомнения, было весьма мило, но очень раздражающе.  
Любимыми темами Скотта все еще оставались а) Эллисон б) Эллисон, и неужели ты не чувствуешь, как вкусно она пахнет, Стайлз? в) им необходимо найти лекарство, г) Дерек невероятный мудак, помешавший Скотту избавиться от проклятия, и быть не может, что он теперь альфа Скотта и д) _Эллисон_.  
Стайлз отчаянно надеялся, что Дерек, получив отмщение, решил вернуться в Нью-Йорк и остаться там, занимаясь тем, чем он занимался до смерти сестры. В конце концов, парню можно помечтать, правда же?

* * *

Стайлз понял, что этого не произойдет после того, как встретил на улице Джексона. Тот ухмыльнулся, обнажив чересчур большие для человека клыки, и не нужно было быть умником, чтобы понять, что именно Санта подарил Джексону на рождество.  
У Дерека уже была собственная стая, которую он явно не собирался покидать.

* * *

Казалось, это было невозможным, но альфа -Дерек был гораздо невыносимее, чем бета. Волчьи инстинкты брали свое и требовали подчинения в той или иной форме, которое ни Скотт, ни Джексон не готовы были еще выказывать, как бы Стайлз не увещевал их. Это было делом самосохранения, потому что, черт возьми, Дерек был _их_ вожаком, не _его_ , и если получать затрещины и укусы двум новоиспеченным бетам нравилось гораздо больше, чем просто признать чужую власть, это их чертово дело. Стайлз умывал руки.

* * *

\- _Конечно_ же, ты часть стаи, - предупреждающе зарычал Дерек, когда Стайлз попробовал открыть рот, чтобы уточнить, как именно он может быть одним из них, не являясь при этом оборотнем. - Не смей больше пропускать общие собрания.  
Стайлз лишь кивнул, потому что в отличие от самоуверенных бет, он знал, когда следует закрыть рот и _подчиниться_.  
Перечить Питеру было совсем другим делом, потому что тот был чужим, потому что угрожал Лидии, потому что...потому что не был его, _Стайлза_ , _альфой_.  
Вот дерьмо.

* * *

Стайлз прочел достаточное количество статей про оборотней и волков, чтобы ясно представлять свое _место_ в стае.  
Что ж, зато это полностью объясняло пренебрежение Джексона и отношение Скотта. В конце концов, оба они были выше по рангу и, осознанно или нет, пользовались этим.

* * *

 _Перевернись на спину_ и покажи подчинение, как положено хорошему омеге.

* * *

Хуже всего было то, что их вроде как побеждали. Эти создания, перевертыши, были способны обратиться в любого, _абсолютно_ любого человека и исказить все, что до этого казалось таким ясным. Оборотням еще было хорошо, с их чувствительным носом и способностью распознать ложь и правду (по крайней мере, Дереку), но Стайлзу приходилось хуже. Приходилось опираться на инстинкты.  
Джексон все еще не был фанатом командной работы и отказывался признавать приказы Дерека (пока не оказывался лицом в пыли и Стайлз соврет, если скажет, что ему это не нравилось), а Скотт никак не мог заставить себя довериться кому-то.  
Иной раз Стайлзу становилось по-настоящему жалко Дерека, потому что быть альфой подростков - это то еще наказание.

* * *

Примерно такое же, как быть самым слабым членом стаи, напасть на которого, без сомнения, было самым логичным решением.  
И самым _глупым_ , если спросить Стайлза.

* * *

\- Стайлз, черт возьми, - Дерек хлопал его по щекам, и руки у него были скользкие (и почти такие же _красные_ , как глаза). - Не смей отключаться.  
\- У меня нет карточек с капитаном Америкой, которые можно использовать, как аргумент, - прошипел Стайлз сквозь стиснутые зубы, и черт, черт возьми, ему было очень больно. - Тебе придется импровизировать.  
У Стайлза было разодрано плечо, и рана была не настолько серьезной, чтобы быть смертельной, но, стоило признать, было невероятно приятно, когда Дерек вот так злился не на него, а _из-за_ него.

* * *

Дерек появился в его комнате днем позже, когда Стайлз все еще немного плавал от всего того обезболивающего, которым его накачали. Наверное, именно этим можно было объяснить то, насколько сильно он был рад видеть альфу, на рукаве которого отчетливо можно было различить капли засохшей крови.  
\- Если ты еще раз осознанно используешь себя как _приманку_ , я вырву тебе почки, - мрачно пообещал Дерек вместо приветствия, и наклонился, шумно обнюхивая шею Стайлза. Тот лишь приподнял подбородок, давая лучший доступ к горлу, и почти не удивился, почувствовав влажное касание языка. Это была его работа, переворачиваться на спину.  
\- Я читал, что омега не самый уважаемый член стаи, - от таблеток вело и кружилась голова, но присутствие Дерека успокаивало, - но если омега попадает _в беду_ , вся стая стремиться вытащить его. Или навалять за него. За меня. Ты навалял за меня, Дерек?  
Стайлз обнимал его за плечи, чувствуя, как мышцы расслабляются под его руками, и это, вероятно, было что-то инстинктивное, что-то из динамики стаи, которую он все еще не до конца изучил.  
\- Альфа и омега или Дерек и _Стайлз_? - зевнув, спросил Стайлз, и, не дождавшись ответа, мгновенно провалился в сон.

* * *

Проснулся он от жара - поверх покрывала на его кровати растянулись Скотт и Джексон, и вот это уже _точно_ было что-то территориальное, и, хуже того, Стайлз не мог даже столкнуть их, чтобы освободить себе побольше места. Чертовы оборотни.  
Стайлз предпочел бы никогда больше не вспоминать об этом проявлении заботы и привязанности, спасибо большое.

* * *

Дерек продолжал приходить даже после того, как Стайлз окончательно поправился, и, быть может, это и был ответ на его вопрос.


End file.
